Boobs
by SparksIntoFlames
Summary: Sora has a rather interesting question, and well, Riku has a rather interesting way to answer it. LEMON YAOI! Don't like don't read.


**A/n: OMG! So this is a quicky from Sparky cuz my girlfriend is being an idiot. ^_^ I love her very much but she says the most random of crap. And with one quote I bring you this!**

* * *

><p>"Riku? What are those things that Kairi has?" Sora asked in an all too innocent voice. Riku just stared in disbelief. "What?" "Yeah! Those giant lumps on her chest are they bad?" Sora gasped and covered his mouth quickly. "Is Kairi going to die? I don't want Kairi to die!" The little brunette flailed his arms around as the silver haired teen just watched him jaw to the ground. How in the world was he supposed to explain this to Sora? "Riku answer me!" Sora shouted and shook Riku by his shoulders. "Is it that bad?" another gasp, "Riku we got to get her to the hospital! Is there a hospital on Destiny Island or do we have to go to Twilight Town? Riku-" His mouth was covered by the older teen's hand. "Sora! Calm down! Kairi is not going to die. She's supposed to have those!" …..a long silence…. "Then why don't I have them?" Sora asked as he looked down at his flat chest. Riku groaned and face-palmed, "because you're a guy."<p>

"So only girls have lumps?"

"They're called boobs and yes."

"Is that why Kairi is so cool?"

"Sure…"

Sora smiled and threw on a sheet cape from the bed. "Do they give you super powers?" He squealed.

"No!" Riku's eye twitched a bit as he mad Sora get down off the bed.

"Why not? Riku I want boobs!" And now Riku had to try and restrain his laugh. "Why in the world would you want boobs Sora?"

"Because I wanna be awesome too!" Riku didn't even attempt this time, he let out his laugh and pulled Sora into his lap. "You don't want boobs Sora."

"Why not, Riku?" he asked in that innocent voice again. Riku groaned and rested his forehead on Sora's shoulder. "Because I like you as a guy, that's why I'm with you Sora."

"Oh~ I get it! You like Sora Jr.!" Riku smirked and crushed his lips to Soar's. "Yep. Can Sora Jr play?" Sora thought for a minute. "Is he gonna get more abuse?" he whimpered a bit as he felt Riku rub the small (and growing) bulge in his pants. A wicked smile broke on Riku's face as he leaned down to nibble Sora's neck. "Only a little." Riku pulled away from the blushing brunette to take off his shirt and tug off his pants. Clad only in boxers he pulled the still fully clothed Sora into his lap and lifted the teen's shirt over his gravity defying hair. "Riku it hurts~…" Sora whimpered more as his erection strained against his pants. "Shhh. It'll be better soon." Riku whispered in Sora's neck as he tugged down said boys pants and boxers releasing the boy's stiff dick. Sora's cheeks were painted with a deep blush at this point as he watched Riku stare at his member. "Don't just look at it!" he whined and tried to wiggle away from the silver haired boy but was immediately pulled back into a kiss. "Okay." Was Riku's simple response. Riku leaned down and licked up the shaft of his lover's hard cock taking the head in his mouth and moaning around it. Sora gasped at the hot sensation and squirmed around still feeling so much like a virgin.

"Riku…!" Sora moaned and bucked his hips up trying to get more warmth. Riku only complied to his silent wishes and took more; bobbing his head up and down the shaft making the head hit the back of his throat every time. Thank god for no gag reflexes! He continued this only he heard that squeak he was looking for then just stopped earning and annoyed and still embarrassed whimper from Sora. "Riku why did you stop? I was so close!"

"Exactly why I stopped Sora." He held three fingers in form of Sora mouth and commanded. "Suck." Sora's head now closely resembled a tomato as he took the digits into his mouth licks and sucking being sure to cover them in enough saliva otherwise he knew it would hurt. Riku moaned think about his mouth doing this in other places. "O-okay Sora you're good." He pulled his hand away and stuck the first two fingers into Sora's puckered hole. Sora squealed and wiggled around trying to get comfortable. "Riku it's weird. Hurry up!" Riku nodded and started to stretch him out then added the third finger and searched for-

"Ah! There!" Sora screamed and Riku smirked. There it is. He pumped his fingers in and out aiming for the boy's prostate every time. Sora moaned loud and long as he started to get close then all the pleasure was gone. "Riku?" the older teen quickly pulled out his fingers and had his cock positioned at Sora's entrance. "You ready?" Sora blushed furiously and nodded shyly. "Y-yeah…" Riku smiled and kissed the boys lips softly and pushed in quickly. Sora cried out as the sudden pain and whimpered clinging to Riku like a life line. He waited to adjust then mumbled, "move." Riku didn't need to be told twice he pulled out and pushed back in roughly aiming for that same spot. He wanted his lover to see stars and prove to him being a gay guy was great. Especially when it came to the sex. Sora moaned into rakes neck and started to buck his hips in time with rakes thrust. He dug his nails into Riku's back and the boy hissed picking up speed.

"Oh! Ah! Riku! Faster!" Sora cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on. "Riku! Right there! Don't stop!" Riku moaned loudly at Sora's heat and virgin like tightness. "Sora!" he shouted as he flipped the boy onto his hands and knees bucking directly into the teens sweet spot every time. "Riku! I'm- Ah!" that familiar squeak popped up in the middle of his moan and Riku knew he was close. Just a little more. With a final thrust and a loud scream Sora came all over the bed sheets and his vision when white. "RIKU!" Just as he screamed his walls clamped down on Riku's shaft and he lost it spilling his seed inside of Sora's ass. "Oh Sora!" He thrusted into him a few more times to ride out their orgasms then pulled out and flopped on the bed pulling Sora close to him. Sora happily cuddled into Riku's chest and smiled.

"So Sora, do you still want boobs?"

"Uhhh," he blushed again and cuddled closer into Riku. "No I think I'm okay."

Riku chuckled and held on to his little idiot tightly as the two feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: First lemon other then roleplays. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
